


Take these broken wings

by lacat123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Hunter Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Love Confessions, M/M, Pie, Plot Twists, Post-Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Surprise Kissing, Tags Contain Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacat123/pseuds/lacat123
Summary: Dean finally tells Cas about his feelings.Finally.*be prepared for feels and tissues*I’m sorry.





	Take these broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for season 8, and takes place between A Little Slice of Kevin and Hunteri Heroici. Very fluffy.  
> Inspired by tumblr post by mayanglesfall. (Sorry I don’t have a better way to tag I saw it on Instagram)
> 
> Also, I have rewritten this story. The link is [The Lines Begin to Blur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407775)
> 
> Additional warnings with spoilers in end notes, along with prompt.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
\- Blackbird, The Beatles

 

Sunlight streamed through the motel's windows, spreading across the floor. It was the perfect light that framed everything in a warm glow. 

It was the perfect day.

An angel sat on one of the dingy beds, his fingers absentmindedly pulling a thread from the stained covers. He was looking intently at the small television playing advertisements. 

Castiel has been on Earth for a month since he mysteriously escaped Purgatory, hunting with the Winchesters. Everyone thought that a little time away from Heaven, Hell, and anything in between would do some good. 

Both Sam and Dean were out, the youngest interviewing a witness and the other getting some lunch.

The three of them were hunting a demon, one who had been possessing people only to have them "kill themselves". It had been an altogether normal case, one which would be wrapped up as soon as Sam determined a recent suicide was unrelated. 

The lock clicked softly, and the door opened. Dean stepped in, carrying a takeout bag from a fast food restaurant. Grease had already stained the brown paper. He threw both the keys and the bag down on the table before sitting down onto the bed and sighing. 

"Hey, Cas," he called over, pulling the angel's attention from the small screen. The soft words of some soap opera filled the short silence. Dean let his gaze hover on the angel for a few moments, taking in the sight of him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replied, tilting his head slightly. Dean seemed-

something just felt slightly off. He looked at the hunter, who was now twisting one of the necklaces around his neck nervously.

"Are you alright, Dean?" He asked, standing from the bed and walking over to his friend. The tan trench coat swayed as he approached. The sunlight played lightly off the blue and green eyes, their gazes meeting brilliantly

"Yeah. It's just..." his voice fades out, staring into the sky-colored orbs before him. He stood up, groaning at the effort. "Cas, I..."

One hand continued to play with the chain, while the other swiped through his hair, causing it to get messed up. 

"I was thinking about you, earlier, at the shop. The cashier was taking forever, talking about how she had just been engaged. And how she described her fiancé made me think of- of you"

Dean walked over to Cas, standing close to him. They continued staring into each others eyes, trying to decipher the emotions in each. 

"She was saying how kind he was, how beautiful,"

Cas was starting to get uncomfortable, wondering why his friend was standing so close, looking so...

Odd.

"Describing the color of his eyes, the way his hair is always messy,"

The angel felt his useless breathing pick up, felt his pupils dilate. This wasn't normal, this didn't make sense. Was something happening with his vessel?

"By the time she was done telling me about him, I was ready to run out of there. But the way she said each word filled with happiness, joy at how her life was going to be, made me realize I wanted that. With you."

Dean's voice got a little louder, even as he moved closer, trying to take away some of the edge of the confession he had just made.

"And then of course I asked for pie, which they didn't even have. How does a restaurant not have pie?" 

Cas still was tilting his head, trying to focus through his too fast heartbeat. Did Dean just say he loved him? The thought was too much, too overwhelming, so the angel instead focused on something, anything else.

"Many types restaurants do not serve pie, Dean. Of course, practically every culture has some kind of pie. Irish cuisine has shepherds pie, Indian samosas, but it is debatable on whether-" His hurried explanation was cut short by Dean finally closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Cas'.

Every awkward thought, every little doubt, was stolen away as the hunter’s lips parted his. 

The sensation was odd, foreign, how soft the others skin was. How the heated breaths were pushed from one mouth into the other. 

One of Dean's hands gripped the angels messy hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The other was reaching into his trench coat. 

Castiel just allowed it to happen, unsure of it. Dean was... kissing him? Did this mean he did love him? The thought made his heart jump a little. 

Too soon the kiss ended, their foreheads still touching. Cas was left gasping for air he didn't need, but desperately wanted. A little blush had risen in both their faces.

Dean pulled away, and the seraph gaped at the Winchester, unable to process what had happened, what this meant. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, anything to end the odd silence, a glint of silver reflected the light.

It caught it perfectly, the steel capturing the gold that had befallen the room.

It was as if everything was in slow motion, or underwater. That hint of silver made its arc, pushing ever downwards to the angel. 

But then the moment was over, and Cas looked down in shock. An enormous pain erupted right under his heart. The handle of his angel blade was poking out from his many layers. It was just low enough to not kill him, but Cas knew it was a fatal blow. 

He shifted his gaze up to Dean, the righteous man, Michael's sword, his love. The man who had just killed him. 

But as he searched the forest of his eyes, they flicked into an endless black. 

No. This wasn't possible. Dean loved him, had kissed him. But now, it was clear. The odd feeling, the sudden pronouncement of his feelings. 

The demon had been trying to catch him by surprise. It had stolen the blade from his wrist right under his nose, disguising it with an act of love. 

"Dean," Cas managed to gasp out through the pain. The demon turned its head to the side, like it was mocking the man below him.

"Dean isn't home right now," it laughed, turning the blade just a little more, getting just a little closer to his heart. 

Cas gasped from the shot of pain that ran from the point down his body. The demon leaned in close as Cas fell to his knees.

“You know, he really did love you. Everything I said was true,” the look of pain that was reflected in the angels eyes was not only from the blade. 

The demon laughed again at Cas, who’s agonized eyes were starting to droop. The last of his strength gave out, and he fell onto the floor. 

His eyes closed and he remembered Dean laughing, his beautiful green eyes twinkling and a smile on his lips. 

Then he imagined what could have been, had they been together. More of those kisses, counting each others freckles. Little things that he saw on the tv and never told anyone, not even himself, that he wanted to do with Dean. 

And with his last gasping breath he whispered four words that he’d been longing to say for years, since the moment he saw his hunter. Words he’s never truly be able to tell. They rang through the room even as his grace left him, and two broken wings were burned into the floor below.

Their syllables could be heard by every angel, every demon. Every being could feel the pain and emotion that filled them. 

Four words.

 

Four words. 

•*•

“I love you, Dean,”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Major Character Death.
> 
> Plot idea:  
> “Just imagine Dean kissing Cas for the first time and Cas being completely shocked- and Dean taking advantage of the momentary lapse to stab Castiel with the angel blade; the demon laughing as the life fades from those blue eyes,” 
> 
> I hope I did it justice.


End file.
